danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Angelo Gabrini/DanMachi Volume 12
DanMachi Volume 12 will be released on May 25, 2017. All spoilers should be posted here. Feel free to discuss the volume in the comments below DanMachi has now reached over 8,000,000 copies! Note: Don't read anything below the summary if you don't like spoilers Summary And so, the boy begins to run again. Bell grew after the fight to the death with his rival. Rank ups, the Denatus, and aliases. While he gathers the attention of people, Gods, and others in Orario, a single letter is brought to him. "A mission...an expedition?" Bell Cranel has "qualified", now go face your next adventure- The order from the Guild leads Bell to a new stage. A faction union is formed to conquer the labyrinth. Along with the companions he's fought alongside until now, he challenges a new floor, new monsters, and a new "unknown". Illustrations DanMachi Volume 12 1.jpg DanMachi Volume 12 2.jpg DanMachi Volume 12 3.jpg DanMachi Volume 12 5.jpg DanMachi Volume 12 9.jpg Spoilers *Chapter titles are on the volume page *Bell is Level 4 and reached it in around 2 months according to Hestia. His rank up reason was a Level 3 standing up to a Level 7 estimated monster and coming back alive, but as Freya pointed out in volume 4 with the Minotaur, the exilia from his fight with Asterius had a special meaning for him *He has a new skill, Ox Slayer, and a new development ability, Escape. Both are listed on their respective pages *Asterius was deemed by the Guild to be around Level 7 *Bell's new equipment: **Undine Cloth: Bell has an inner wear one and pants. Each one costs 110,000 valis **Hakugen (白幻): A 35 cm white long knife made by Welf from a Unicorn Horn. He received the cut horn from a Unicorn during the events of volume 11 when it did so to lessen its lethality. Bell received it for free but it could cost 10,000,000 as a normal weapon. It can also be used to dispel poison **Argo Vesta (聖火の英斬): Not exactly equipment but a name given to a powerful slash achieved after charging Argonaut for a certain while using the Hestia Knife. This is where the "Hero's Sacred Fire" most likely comes from *All Familia are required by the Guild to go on an expedition from time to time if their Familia rank is D or higher, and the Hestia Familia go after adding Aisha and the others *The party fights a monster on the 25th that has Xenos level intelligence and Chigusa has a seed implanted on her by it *The party decides to defeat the monster to remove the seed but Bell is dragged into the water and gets separated from the party. He later gets out from the water and tries to regroup but is attacked by a group of Flash Swallows (閃燕, name unconfirmed) *Bell becomes friends with a Xenos Mermaid and helps out a party that's been Pass Paraded by the earlier monster, defeating the monsters it brought with a 4 minute Firebolt charge. Through experience, his body and spirit match together (Not sure how to word this, his extreme rank up speed made them fall apart) and he overwhelms the monster, then finishes it off with Argo Vesta *On their way back from the expedition, they encounter a murder on the 18th Floor with Ryuu as a suspect Category:Blog posts Category:Volume Blogs